


Jesus Wept. Or, The Lamentation of Yeshua

by artignatiuscodo



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Gen, Grief, Lamentation, Loss, poetry for All Saints Day, the futility of questioning fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artignatiuscodo/pseuds/artignatiuscodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grief has a way of stripping off the masks we wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus Wept. Or, The Lamentation of Yeshua

lazar, come out.  
please come out;  
you will be unbound,  
you will be let go.  


rabbi, they call me. teacher. lord.  
in this moment i am  
son, brother, lover,  
friend;  
weeping at the loss  
of one i have taken into my heart.  


my father hears me  
always.  
i have never been alone, and yet--  
i have never been alone.  


son of david, son of god, son of man  
in this moment i want  
nothing more than to be  
son of yosef, the carpenter.  
only a man.  
a very tired and very sad man.  


“see how he loved him,” they’re saying.  
yes.  
but my love has brought pain and tears  
and i let it happen.  
a fated death is natural, no?  
no. nothing about this is natural.  


everything about this is natural  
(“thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven”).  
i have taught these people my father’s words;  
i have taught these people my father’s will.  


but i am not ready for this loss,  
i am not ready for this pain;  
mortality is something i can never grasp  
but it covers this world  
like the sand covers the desert,  
like the water covers the sea.  


so come out.  
lazar, come out.  
please come out.  
come out.

**Author's Note:**

> Some lovely choral Faure and a poignant All Saints sermon pulled this out of me during mass. This is why you bring pencils to church, friends. The tale of Lazarus' resurrection can be found in John 11:32-44.


End file.
